


Aftermath

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [177]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Dark One Emma Swan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to forgive himself for what happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

He couldn’t look at her for days once the dark magic had been vanquished from the realm. It had taken his near death, her dedication, nearly losing all of their family and friends, but it was finally gone from the both of them.

The only problem was that things weren’t the same anymore. Henry, despite what he said, had a hard time forgiving her, her parents looked at her warily, like they still couldn’t trust her, half the town walked on eggshells around her, and it seemed like the only one who partially understood was Regina.

Killian just flat out tried to avoid her.

There were moments when Emma couldn’t help but wonder if she was better off with the dark magic. Sure, she was mostly alone, but at least she didn’t feel the pain as much. So yeah, she had been saved, but to what extent?

She remembered the days when she used to keep everyone out. Yes, her mother was right, by letting down her walls, and letting love in, she had gained so much. But by doing so, she made herself vulnerable. She made herself susceptible to pain.

“Emma?” her mother called out, as she pushed the door open to her home. She had taken to staying at the place she and Killian were meant to call a home; she couldn’t stand to live with her family and see their constant disapproval.

She sat up on the couch she had been moping on, as her mother sat down beside her.

“We haven’t seen you in a few days,” Snow said softly, “David wanted to give you space, and I tried, but I needed to see if you were okay.”

She debated lying; it wouldn’t be the first time she had done so. But her hair was a mess, her face had tear stains on them, and she looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

“I’m not,” she said in a shaky voice. “I tried to stop the darkness in my own way, and tried not to give in. even when I wanted it more than everything, I fought it. Yet somehow I still made all the wrong choices. Still everyone hates me for it. And Killian can’t even stand to be around me; he disdains me so much.”

“He doesn’t, Emma,” her mother soothed, as she wrapped her arms around her. “He needs time, Emma. He needs to come to terms what he did.”

She leaned into her mother, taking comfort as she wished so badly to be able to do as she was growing up.

He came to see her exactly one week after. He looked just as bad as she did; hair disheveled, and blood shot eyes. 

“Emma,” he breathed, as she opened the door. “I’m sorry, Love. I’m so sorry.”

She let him in, as her breath caught in her throat. “What are you sorry for? It’s my fault you had to endure all of that. I’m the one who couldn’t let you go, and subjected you to a fate worse than death.”

“Don’t think for a second that this was your fault, Emma,” he said vehemently, “You did what anyone else in this town would have done, whether they care to admit it or not. You did whatever it took to save me.”

“And hurt you in the process. How can you even forgive me after that?” she asked him, crying softly.

“How can you forgive me?” he asked her, voice breaking. “How can you forgive the things I said to you? The things I did to you? It was unfathomable. You trusted me never to hurt you; to be there for you no matter what, and I failed you Emma.”

“Because I love you,” she said softly. “Because I know you tried to fight it, and I know you had a hard time fighting in. I know it wasn’t your fault. And I know you never wanted this. I forgive you, because it isn’t your burden to bear on your own.”

He looked like he didn’t believe her, and she wrapped her arms around him tenderly. “I love you, Killian Jones. Nothing you did was your fault. Nothing you said was of your own volition. It was because of the darkness, plain and simple. It exploited three hundred years of pain and anger. Three hundred years of pent up rage. Three hundred years of darkness, in comparison to my thirty years of light. If anything, out of all the dark ones, you had the hardest fight. I love you, and the darkness wasn’t enough to stop me.”

Killian held onto her tightly, and she rubbed his back. Emma peppered kisses onto his forehead in between whispers of love and devotion.

“I love you too, Emma,” he whispered softly.

“Come home, Killian. This place was meant to be for the both of us; come home,” she said, in half a plea, half a demand.

He nodded softly, “The rest of the town isn’t as forgiving as you are, Love. And for the record, they have no reason to forgive me. Neither do you. But you always were stubborn.”

She smiled softly as she pulled him down to the couch. He looked beat as he settled against it, and she held him continuously, until he looked calmer. His breathing began to slow, and she leaned into him slightly, as his eyes began to close. It didn’t take her long to drift off as well, and she slept better than she had for the first time in weeks since she began the Dark One. Things were going to be rough for both of them for a while, but they would have each other, and their family standing by them. They wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
